The inventive subject matter relates to electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical apparatus including bus bars for connection of electrical devices such as circuit breakers.
Electrical equipment, such as power distribution units (PDUs) and breaker panels, often include bus bars that are used to provide connections to devices such as circuit breakers, contactors, power converters and the like. For example, a typical three-phase PDU may include three bus bars that are attached to a rear wall of the PDU cabinet or panel. In some conventional panel boards, such bus bars may be commonly arranged in a vertical manner and spaced apart along a horizontal direction, and circuit breakers may be connected to the bus bars using wires or other connecting structures. Various other bus bar arrangements for electrical panel boards are described, for example, in: U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,880; U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,777; U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,357; U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,727; U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,864; U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,322; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,861.